User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 5 PART 2
Chapter 5: The Haunt Begins PART 2 "There is a way out of the darkness..." A whisper came to me in my dream. I was in a place which looked to be like outerspace. There was emptiness of matter. Black shrouded all around me, and in the far distance was the glinting of stars, all in different colors. "There is no way to get out!" I yelled. "I was born to take the dark path! Alone, by myself, with no one to love me!" A breeze swept my face, and I was dropped! I flailed my arms as I was being flipped over from the gravity, but there was none. This was Space! There is no gravity! My eyelids popped open from realizing that it was all but a dream. The sheets were on the floor, having nothing to cover me. Blue stretched across the floor from the window and curtains while the rest was stuck in the shadows. I crawled out of bed and onto the floor to the window. Pushing the curtains out of my way, I could see the moon still high in the night's sky. I couldn't have waken up this early. It must be 5:00 a.m. I stared up at the moon, with it's heavenly light blinding me. I slowly stood up and went over to my vanity mirror. I sat on the stool and began taking out my hair curlers. Then, I noticed an unknown figure while looking into my reflection. With my hand on a curler, I stood absolutlety still, and looked closer. I saw the same figure as yesterday. It was the girl in the tattered dress, her hair unkept, and had a thin body structure. A cold chill came into the room. It was so cold that my breath was visible. She only stayed there for a few seconds, and then vanished. I continued to take out my hair curlers. I put on black eyeliner and mascara, applying dark blood red lipstick. A big tight coil was to the left side of my head, with the rest of the other curls tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. I picked out a black swing dress with a black collar which was a bit short for me, white petticoats, plain white socks, and my saddle shoes. Tieing the laces, I slipped my camera around my neck. Looking in the mirror, I could feel my back being tightened. It wasn't the dress, it was the bra. It was really annoying, because I had to keep on positioning the cups. I realized my bust was alot bigger than before, and my arms weren't as thin. Golden light brightened up the floor and room. I covered my eyes with the back of my right hand, blocking the sun's rays. I sighed, then turning the knob, I walked out of my room. I closed the door behind, scurried down the steps and out of the dorm. Just another lame ass day! My Vintage Camera will make things better though! Ahead of me were those sick fucks, the Bullies. I went over to the wall and climbed onto the grass patch. Then jumping down. There was no where for me to run and try to avoid them. They were within every 50 feet or so away. I raised my camera, looked through the eye and aimed towards a light-post. With a click and bright flash, the picture slipped out from the bottom. A couple of boys in dark green sweaters stared at me. One of them pointed and said, "What the hell was that?" "Uhn..." I took off towards the parking lot, leaving the photo behind. I ran out in the Bullworth Academy parking lot. I ran so fast that I tripped on the tip of my foot and rolled across the asphalt ground. I gripped the camera safely, making sure that it wasn't broken. Laughter began to surround me. I stood up slowly and saw Trent walking towards me with three other bullies. "Hey New Kid!" I walked away and ignored him. I decided to continue taking pictures again. I looked throught the eye and raised my camera. I looked over to a Bully picking on a little girl with short black hair. I clicked the button and the camera flashed. My face grew white. I'm such a dumbass. I took a picture of Russell. No wonder why I thought he was really big. Through the eye of the camera, I saw Russell and the girl turn their faces to me. Russell then pushed her to the ground and came rushing to me with an angry face. The camera slipped from my hands and hung at my chest. I began to back away. "You try and tattle on Russell?!" He yelled. "Take picture and give it to prefect?!" My heart was beating as fast as a Trance bass drum. "No I was just taking, taking--" I forgot what I was saying and stuttered. "Taking, taking, TAKING!" "Liar! Pants set on fire!" Russell came at me faster. "AaaAaah! Listen, don't hurt me! Uhh..." I freaked out. "Grrrr" Russell was getting closer to me. I ran to a nearby wall put my back up against it. "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" I shrieked. "STOP!" Russell grunted and came at me. "STOP!" I shrieked again. Russell was almost to me. I knew what I had to do. I took my camera by the sling and swung it at Russell. It struck him on the temple."Oaaahhhh!" Russell put his hands to his head and moaned loudly. I was running from the parking lot. Russell was right behind me, shouting, "CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY!!!" Running as fast I could, I zipped around the corner of the main school building, and to the statue fountain. I stopped on the side close to gym. Russell was out of sight, but I was in need of a hiding place. He'd soon come and find me. I looked over to the autoshop and ran into the entrance. I turned a corner of a chain linked fence and went straight down. There was a dumpster bin ahead of me. I ran behind it, fitting into a small corner and holding my knees against my chest. I could hear a couple of voices behind the dumpster. "Did you just hear something?" "No. Why?" "I swear I heard loud footsteps, as if someone were running!" The voices began to get closer to where I was hiding. I hugged myself tighter and tighter. "Right over here!" I saw two shadows across the ground. My heart was racing. I held my breath as the two strangers stepped out from behind the dumpster. It was the Preppy with the neatly brushed brown hair, red eyebrows, and gold watch, and the other Preppy with light brown hair up in a Pompadour. "Oh, it's just that Waif Girl!" The Preppy with the Pompadour wrinkled his nose and sniffed. "Oh Good God!" I said to myself, and let out a sigh of relief, standing up from my spot. "Ahh, what in the name of God are you wearing?!" Said the other Preppie. I twiddled with thumbs behind my back. "I didn't know there was a funeral today!" The other Preppie sneered. "Let me guess. Was it your great aunt? You loved that dress in the casket so much that you decided to steal it!" They both left laughing. Their teasing didn't really concern me as much as my whole life hanging on the end. I heard heavy running footsteps coming from the chain linked wire fence. I saw Russell walking, looking all around him. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAH!!!" He came around the corner walking straight this way. I ducked down, hoping he didn't see me. "Little rabbit wanna hide?!" Russell said out loud. I hugged myself tighter. "Russell know where you are!" He said. "I saw you!" My eyes grew big and my heart sped up the rate so fast that it felt sore. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, until, they stopped close to the dumpster bin. I stared at the brick wall. "No fair you hide from Russell!" Russell spoke over the dumpster. I sat still for a couple minutes, then the footsteps were walking away to what sounded like he was to the left. I took my hands off my mouth and rose up slowly to see if he was gone. There appeared to be no one in sight. I let out my breath after holding it for a long time. I lifted myself up and over the green bin, and down onto the concrete. Russell was no-where in sight. Since he must've gone in the left direction, I decided to head back to the way I came in. I walked straight down and came around the corner. Then I saw two Greasers leaning against the red brick wall with cigarettes in their mouths. It was the red head with the leather jacket, and a chubby boy with black hair wearing a leather jacket also. They noticed me and took the cigarette out of their mouths. The red headed one was giving me a look of hate, while the other was concentrating on me viciously. I stepped back behind the corner. "Heh Heh! Yeah, that kinda was crazy!" I turned around saw two other Greasers, conversing with each other. There was the one with black hair slicked back, wearing a jean jacket. The other was African American, wearing a leather jacket. "Yeah and I--" The African American paused his sentence and turned to me. The other two stepped from behind the corner. My hair was beginning to stand on end. "Well, well. If ain't the Walking Stick!" Retorted the red headed Greaser. "We heard that you got some pictures of a friend ours!" Said the short Greaser in the jean jacket. I didn't know what they were talking about so I said, "Uh...What pictures?" "Don't play stupid! Lola told us that you've been takin' pictures of her!" "Oh, now I remember." I said. "What do you want with them?" "We want ya' to hand em' over to Johnny. If you don't we'll have to beat your ass until you give em' up!" I looked at all of them. Their eyes were serious. I backed away slowly, shaking my head. I wanted to say "NO", but somehow I just couldn't . I shook my head, backing into a storage shed. With their glares concentrating on me. I turned around and saw that there were spray paint cans. I turned back to the Greasers and said nervously, "What's the point in you tryin' to corner me? You-Ya' can't hit a girl!" The chubby one smirked and replied,"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure! Especially after what you did to Johnny earlier!" I huffed slightly in surprise. Looking back to the spray paint cans, there was only one thing on my mind. I climbed up onto the shelf, knocking over a couple of cans. I picked up a can right by my foot before it could even roll off the edge and held it high above my head, in prepare to throw it at them. "I got this can!" My body was shaking as I spoke, trying to make myself appear tough. "And I'm gonna throw this thing at one of yer' stupid faces!" They all snickered and began laughing. "Ooooooooh! Watch out for the "Spray Paint Cans!" The red head joked. "Yeah, one hit could kill you!!!" The African American kid joined in. My anger began to boarder with the anxiety. I winded my right arm and aimed for one of their faces, throwing the can of spray paint as hard as I could. The spray paint can went straight down to the floor, hitting the concrete with a "CLANK". My mouth dropped open, thinking about how stupid of a move that was. The Greasers stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. I looked all around me and saw more cans. While they laughed, I picked up more spray paint cans and hurled them at their heads. I was missing every single throw, one hitting the roof, another flew to the side, and two hit the ground near their feet. "Whoa!" They backed up. I narrowed my eyes and aimed accurately at the red head. The can of spray paint hit the chubby Greaser instead. "YOU ARE SO-O GOING DOWN! I AM GOING BEAT THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OF YOURS!!!" He yelled at me. My heart jolted and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. The Greasers, quick and nimble, began to grab my arms, legs, and dress. They were delivering a barrage of punches and blows. It was all so strong that I curled up in a ball, trying to protect all of my most vital organs. I could feel my spine being hit the most. "GOD DAMN IT!" I heard one of them scream. The kicking, punching, and grabbing stopped. "What just--" "I think my hand is sprained!" I peeked out from under my elbow to see what was happening. I saw the red haired Greaser was holding his hand, while the rest were standing around him. Then, another came in the opening, barely catching his breath, "Where, have, you been? Johnny, needs, help!" "Help?" The shorter Greaser replied. "With What?" "Russell..." He huffed, and then stopped was able to breath normally. "Russell has gone APE!" Without hesitation, the Greasers fled. I uncurled myself and stood up a little cramped. I could hear yelling coming from around the corner. From the left, Lola appeared walking casually. She smirked, putting her hand to the rim of the garage opening. "You're gonna get it now!" She said very curtly. "Yer' gonna get what you deserve you ugly bitch!" I only looked at her, and felt a nerve snap in my brain. I was "mad". I started towards her, but then she brought down a garage door, leaving me in total darkness. "Hey!" I shouted and pounded on the metal. "Open it up mother fucker!" I wrinkled my nose, and stamped my foot in irritation. "RrrrrrrGRAaaaaaah!!!" I screamed and kicked, trying to get it open. I couldn't believe that I was called "ugly". I was so close to getting into a fight with her too! I continued to bang on the metal, but then I stopped and thought for a moment. I dropped and crouched to the floor, seeing a little bit of light through a crack. I poked my fingers and attempted to lift up the door. Soon with my muscles feeling like the blood vessells would burst, the door went all the way up. I dashed out of that tool garage and out of the autoshop. I ran past the library and the brick walls that seperated the Boy's Dorm. I did not stop once to rest, because if I did, then the Greasers would probably catch up. I got to the doors of the Girl's Dorm panting rapidly, but it sounded like I was weeping instead. I pulled that door open and stepped inside. Up the staircase and into my room, I locked my door and decided to not go out for the rest of the day. My outfit was bugging me, having the skirt 4 inches above my knee, which meant that it was too short and that I'd have to replace it. So, I changed out of my outfit again, only this time was simple in blue Vintage jeans, and a black corset with ruffle trim. I threw the dress down on the floor and flopped down onto my bed. My curls were not what they were suppose to be. Checking myself in the mirror, I found my black hair ribbon gone. "Where the hell did it go?!" I yelled and fingered my hair. I growled and stomped the floor in irritation, which shook the whole dorm room. "Whoever is causing such ruckus needs to stop!" Said a stern adult's voice. I stopped and stood silent for the remainder of the time. I checked my inbox on my laptop and recieved a new message. All photoshoots and fashion shows were to be postponed for a while. They don't know how long for. This was serious! I picked up my nearby cellphone and called my mom. My voice squeeked into the speaker, "They cancelled out everything!" "Yes, I know, Mikaela!" Mom said in a bit of irritated voice. "Well, what should I do?" My voice voice quavered and my eyes widened. "Ok, drama!" She was being sarcastic. "There are plenty of other things for you to do OTHER than modelling!" "Such as--?" I waited for a suggestion. "Such as studying, doing homework, or--reading a book." She listed the options. "Go hang out with your friends or something!" "But I don't have any friends." I replied very dull. "Well why not?!" She grew more irritant. "I feel like I shouldn't be friends with anyone, and it's not like I need them anyway. I'm fine on my own." I sat down on my bed. "Ok, first you said that you wanted friends, and now you're saying you're not! You're confusing me Mikaela!" Mom's voice raised a little. I rolled my eyes and reminded her, "Mom, I don't like hanging out with people." There was a pause of silence until she answered, "That sounds like a problem." "Ok, I think everything is fine now." I began to end the conversation. "Bye." I pressed the button and hung up. I remember when I desperately wanted friends. It was when I was 11. I started junior-high for the first time. I spoke to this one kid named Lucas, a kid who wore glasses and sat next to me. He'd often talk about video-games and football among the kids at my table in class. I'd say something to him one day such as, "Oh that sounds cool!" or something like, "I can't wait to get that." Lucas would only look at me and say in a haughty tone, "Uh, why are you talking to me?" That was only the beggining of the problem. I sat with my friend Katrina at the lunch table and all she'd talk about were boys, parties and other social meetings. I would be the only girl not saying a word to anyone, the only girl who didn't know anything about anyone. It felt like everyone I ever knew didn't care about what I did or even said. That's when my feelings and moods went started changing. I hated people, hated whatever my mom said to me, and hated everything I ever did in life. As soon as 6th grade ended for me, I moved to a different school and met a couple people, but that didn't work out really well either. I moved into a dark stage, crying everyday and even wanting to die. My new friends were always fighting against other kids who disliked us, and we accused eachother for a number of reasons that were all so stupid. One day we'd say, "That girl is bitch!" an then the next day would be, "Oh my god Hi!" I was in absolute shock. That horrid year passed into my 8th grade year, the time that would forever change my life. I met a girl named Brenda. She was tall like me, and seem to understand all of the conditions I was in. Both of us would sit and listen to anything that we had to say, and if one of us felt bad, we'd take notice and get into action. Everything was good, but I still had some issues. Some kids would call out to me ,"Hey, Walking Stick!" or ,"Stilts!" It would be from those chubby 5th graders or some random boy. I just wanted to turn around and punch one of them. At the age of 14, I wanted to experience what most girls were already doing, "Love". Sadly, I never got to experience Romance, and it's just so painful now that I think of it more. My eyes began to burn and swell up, telling me that I was about to cry. I didn't let that happen. I thought more to myself, thinking that I wasn't born to love. I was always the one to make fun of, the one who'd cry or lash out at someone after someone saying something so mean. I was the one who was always judged by my appearance, deciding whether or not I'd make a good companion. "Too thin and too tall!" The boys would say. I squeezed the cellphone I had in my hand, forcing back the tears in my eyes. I let out a heave as it felt like the tears were really streaming down on the inside. I don't need Romance. It's all but fictitious fantasies that one would dream about, dancing off in fairyland, holding hands with some goddess. It's nothing but a scene in a movie, a picture in a painting, and a line of poetic words in a chapter book. Romance is not real, and I will never give in to it! I spun around to my vanity mirror and stared at myself for a while. Then, I went to my backpack to get out a tool for ghost-hunting. I pulled out my Ovilus, a special gadget used for contacting the dead. I pressed the On/Off button and sat on my knees, waiting to see if someone was in here. I waited for a couple of minutes to give the Ovilus some time to set up. I spoke very clearyly, "Hello?" Then I sat very still, waiting for a reply. There was no answer. I tried again, saying, "Hello?!" I waited 5 minutes, and there was still no-one saying anything. I reached out with my finger, about to press the button to turn the Ovilus off until a phonetic sound broke out. "AAaaa-Eeee-AaAa, Aaa-Hi. Hi." "Hello." I repeated again. "Hello." It answered back to me. I thought of a question to ask it. "How are you doing?" The Ovilus paused, saying to me in it's phonetic voice,"I, am, worried. I-am-worried." My skin was beginning to prickle in the eerie presence of the ghost. "Why are you worried?" I asked it as I hurried to my backpack to get out the voice-recorder and microphone. I listened to it say behind me, "I, know..." I was pulling out the cord as it finished saying, "I, know, you. I-know-you." Turning on the recorder and plugging in the microphone, I asked it, "How do you know me?" "Girl, bothered, bull-E...Bad, students..." "Ok. Let's try to be more clear." I explained. "How do you know me?" The Ovilus said similar words again. "You, are, student, Bullworth student, new student. You-are-a-new-student-at-Bullworth." "How do you know that I'm a new student?" I asked once more. "Can you see me?" "No." The Ovilus said clearly. "Can, hear, you. I-can-hear you. I, can, not, see, you, but, see, other, students." This was the most clearest conversation I had with someone that was deceased. It was stunning to know that they knew what was happening. Though how could they know? "R-A-a-E-A-e-A." The Ovilus began to falter with it's word pronunciation again. Three knocks came to my door with a voice calling my name, "Mikaela Whitesides, what are you doing? Is everything ok in there?" The Ovilus continued to make it's monotonous babbling. I didn't want the person that was outside of my room to see what I was doing, so held onto the On/Off button until the Ovilus stopped. "E-A-a-Wait." As the Ovilus said it's final word, I slid it underneath my bed, turned off all of my other gadgets and went to the door. I turned and unlocked the knob to see Mrs.Peabody with a very serious look on her face. She squinted and asked, "Who else was in here?" I looked at her and replied in a quiet voice, "Er...It was just me." Mrs.Peabody stepped in my room and sniffed, "I find you very suspicious!" My eyebrows lowered with me, saying, "How am I "suspicious"?!" "You're hiding something!" She said back at me. "No wonder you always lock your room! I find you a very dishonest girl." She closed up my wardrobe after looking inside, and began to check the drawers in my vanity desk. "Wait. A-E-Aaaaa-Ea-AE-eee." A muffled voice of the Ovilus came from under my bed. Mrs.Peabody paused and turned her head to the direction in which the noise came from. "What was that?" I looked at the bed, and then back at her. "That was nothing." "If there were nothing, then there wouldn't have been any trace of it's existance!" She eyed me with her cold fishy eyes and fixed her spectacles. "What is under there?!" Mrs.Peabody asked in a stern voice. "It's- It's," I stuttered. "It's a toy. You talk to it, and it talks back to, to--" "Ah," She raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I see it?" "Er, no." I said. "It's really expensive, and I bought it especinally for myself." Mrs.Peabody put her hands to her hips and scoffed, "Very well then! If it is merely no more than a toy, then there is no point in speculating. She started towards the door, but then stopped and turned to me. "Miss Whitesides! Why didn't I notice this before I went searching--" "What is it?!" I asked in a worried tone of voice. "Tell me!" "Get dressed! It is very disgraceful to be walking around like that!" She said over her shoulder as she closed the door. I shook my head and went over to wardrobe, choosing my Bullworth Academy uniform to wear without my hair being tied up. The bell rang, meaning it was lunch-time. I opened my door watching all of the girl students racing downstairs. Down the steps, out the doors, outside, and into the school building. This time I was in the middle of the lunch line. In front of me were two boys in letterman jackets that looked to be several inches taller than me. I looked behind me and saw two other boys. One was Melvin, while the other was the boy who looked familiar during my first day of school. I got to the kitchen and recieved a Chicken N' Cheese Quesidilla with a side of Fried Beans. I sat down in my original seat, watching some students being served as others were already seated. Johnny Vincent wasn't there this time, and neither was Lola. There wasn't as many students in the cafeteria at all. It made me wonder if it was the lunch that drove them away. I looked down at my quesidilla and picked it up. I examined the tortilla with melted cheese oozing out the edge. Edna must have made this one fresh. I hungrily ate it as fast as I could and shoved the bean mush into my mouth. I gulped down some white milk to wash everything down, nearly chugging the small carton in less than 5 seconds, then I gathered up my tray and headed down the aisle. At the end were a couple of Bullies with Russell talking away. "So I gave the kid a bloody nose, then I shoved his face into the toilet bowl. You know, so you could wash away the evidence." "Yeah, but lemme' get this straight. What was the point--" I walked past them without notice. I turned around to go back to where I was sitting, and Russell gave me a squint look to show that he was still mad at me. I snickered as I passed Russell and the Bullies, but I did it a bit loud. They all stopped their talking and took notice. "What are laughin' at Dip-Stick?!" One of them spoke out at me. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing, but the snickering was beggining to slip from my mouth. "HEY! We're talking to you Twig!" I heard one them shout at me from behind, but I didn't look back at them. It was probably not a good time to sit down, and it sounded like I just set the Bullies off, let alone Russell. Laughing to myself, I put both of my hands over my mouth and left the cafeteria. I don't know what's making me want to laugh, but I'm feeling my level of anxiety rise. I heard some giggling from behind and a voice say, "Shhh dude, just follow her." I looked over my shoulder and saw the Bullies following me. "Shit!" I said to myself and ran out the entrance. That, made me laugh even more. I looked at them once more, then I took off running. I was back in the girl's dorm once again, but this time was my last adventure for the day. Living Half Lives: Chapter 6 Category:Blog posts